


Who Wrote This? Prompts

by SpaceGayJanis (Bloodcookies)



Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Bees?, F/F, Hiking, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:05:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodcookies/pseuds/SpaceGayJanis
Summary: A collection of prompted works





	Who Wrote This? Prompts

Regina had been walking along the same cursed stream for a good twenty minutes, every time she tried to cross it, it be right there again.  She was cursing Janis’s bonding activity come date, ‘Let’s hike the Sauganash Trail’ she said, ‘It’ll be fun’ she said. Hiking the ‘great’ outdoors. It's not even that great if you ask her, she’s certainly about done with it, she hasn’t seen Janis Freakin’ Sarkisian - dear girlfriend and dead girl walking, for a solid half hour and of course her phone had zero signal and was about as useful as a brick on a leash.

 

She is frustrated, Regina is not the kind of person to lose things - ever. Yet, here she was, where she has lost Janis and a fucking mountain- mighty hard to lose you’d think but alas here she is. ‘Missing Girlfriend: Mauled by Bear’ she could see the headlines now, surely Cady would make some sort of pained reference to her not being the apex predator any longer. 

 

A good fifteen minutes passed before she realised she had made a circle, one giant circle. Regina’s baby pink walking boots made the footprints she was following. At this point she just wanted to get to the end of this stupid trail. Lacking the expertise to freeball it, Regina decides her best best would be find the forest edge - something that would be so much easier if it wasn't for all these goddamn trees.

 

Even the woodland creatures are nodding and agreeing with her muttering about likelihood she's done for.  Regina inhales and lets out a roar. The“HELP” rings and she chuckles - If a girl screams in the woods, does anyone hear her yell?

 

Reality set in and Janis was in for it when she found her… if she finds her. Regina starts thinking about how to make her truly wish she had never been born, not some idle curse something so much more horrific was called for. Hell, she has time to rehearse.

 

Regina might be lost as any girl can get, feeling poked and prodded as well as livid, trully and exceedingly upset with her so called girlfriend. She was fueled purely by rage at this point, ready to climb all night so she can act on the threats she practiced and tuned for her dear dead girl walking. 

 

To say Regina was disappointed in herself for the instant feeling of relieve at seeing Janis looking for her, for even just a second, was a gross understatement. To say Janis looked shocked as her body was sandwiched between a furious blonde and an old rowan tree, would be just as much an understatement as a testament to how surprisingly strong the blonde is. Hungry and desperate, in the way only a person expecting yet dodging death could be, lips pinned Janis to the tree while hands grabbed at hair and slid up the cropped vest she wore. Maybe the outdoors weren't all too bad.

 

Regina was home. 

 

At least til the bees appeared.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to stalk @janisisaspacegay on tumblr or leave a comment with prompts!


End file.
